


The Quest

by Sassywrites77



Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bucky owns a bar!, F/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Bar AU! The reader shows up at Bucky's bar with one thing on her mind. Yet another WIP I started a while ago. My attempt at breath play for star-spangled bingo on tumbr.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Quest

You walked into the White Wolf bar, on a mission. You knew you looked good tonight with your high heeled motorcycle boots, thigh highs, a garter underneath your mid-thigh leather skirt, low cut top, and your best bra showing off your girls prominently. One side of your hair was pinned back, while the other side fell in waves against your cheek. You wanted Bucky, and you knew he wanted you too. Tonight you weren't leaving the bar until your quest was completed and both of you were completely satisfied.

You didn't see Bucky, but you knew he was there, probably upstairs. You also knew he would know you were there. You strutted toward the pool tables and grabbing a pool cue, you stood next to a table, cue in one hand and your other hand on your hip. “So boys, which one of you are feeling lucky tonight?”

Most of the guys knew your pool skills; you'd scammed them all at least once. They were all shaking their heads until one guy stepped forward. You didn't recognize him so figured he must be new. “I'll take you on. Don't know why these guys are so scared of you.”

One of the others said, “Oh, you'll find out, Dutch.”

You walked up to ‘Dutch.’ “Don’t listen to him, Dutch,” you said placing your hand on his arm as you walked past him to rack the balls. Once you had them set, you looked up at him.  
“Eightball? Fifty bucks to the winner?” you asked.

Dutch nodded in agreement and you asked,  
“You wanna break, hon?” 

“Ladies first.” You couldn't hold back a smirk as you heard a few of the guys chuckling. You shrugged and lined up the shot. The cue ball hit where you expected and two balls went into separate pockets. You glanced up to see Dutch’s smug smile slip from his face. 

Deciding to take it easy on him for a moment, you intentionally missed the next shot. He took his turn, pocketing a few balls before missing a shot. He started gloating to the other guys. “See? You were all so scared to play her? She'll never be able to get any of those in.”

You hid another smirk as you bent over the end of the table to take your shot. Lining up your shot, you hit the cue ball, making a shot that looked impossible and sinking the ball. You righted yourself and walked over to ready yourself for the next shot. You continued until you had sunk the eight ball. 

You looked up to see Dutch’s face had turned red. He started toward you but stopped to look at someone behind you.

You hadn't heard him come up behind but as he spoke you realized he was very close, standing right behind you. You didn't turn to look at him but could hear the smirk on his face. “Now, Dutch. I think you owe Y/n some money. How much did she get you for?”

“Fifty,” he mumbled reaching in his back pocket, pulling out a fifty and slapping it in your outstretched hand.

“Better luck next time, eh, Dutch?” you said.

Bucky grabbed your arm pulling you up the stairs. “Don’t push it, y/n,” he growled lowly, making your knees weak. Fuck! When he spoke like that you just wanted to wrap your legs around him and have him fuck you senseless.

He pulled you into his office, closing the door and pushing you against it, one hand at your throat, squeezing gently as he took the fifty out of your hand and shoved it in his jeans pocket. He leaned his head close, his breath tickling your ear. “Mmmm, y/n. What are you doing here, dressed like that?”

You turned your head slightly, your lips grazing his bearded jaw as replied, your voice barely a whisper, “I think you know, Bucky.”

He groaned into your neck, his scruff scratching your neck pleasantly. He took your ear lobe between his lips sucking before he moved down to your neck. His licking and sucking at your neck was driving you crazy. You pushed your fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled his lips to yours.

As you kissed, his hands roamed underneath your top, skimming up your back to unhook your bra. Once he completed that task, he pulled your top over your head, throwing it to who knows where; you were too focused on him. He licked his lips as you pulled the straps of your bra over your shoulders and down your arms. As soon as you threw it to the side, Bucky was on you, a hand on each breast. His tongue swirled around one nipple as he tweaked the other with his fingers. 

You moaned softly, aware anyone could come upstairs at any moment. As he continued his delicious assault, you started pushing his leather jacket from his shoulders. He broke away for you to pull his henley and the t-shirt underneath over his head. You ran your hands over his toned chest and abs. “Fuck, Bucky. I need more.”

He lowered himself to his knees, running his hands up your legs all the way from your boots to underneath your skirt, pushing it up around your waist. “Damn, y/n. No panties? Fuuuuuck.” He grinned up at you, snapping one of the garters then putting one of your legs over his shoulder before burying his face in your pussy. 

Your hands involuntarily went into his hair pulling him closer, your fingers gripping tighter when his nose pressed against your clit as his tongue lapped at your entrance. You could feel your orgasm growing closer as he lapped and sucked. He wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked hard. You cried out as you came, your fingers tangled in his hair, even more, tugging hard.

You released his hair as he stood, his lips trailing their way back up your body to capture your mouth. As he kissed you, your taste still on his lips, he walked you over to the desk on the other side of the room. When you reached the desk, you reached behind you, unzipping your skirt and letting it fall to the floor. You kicked it to the side and turned to bend over the desk.

You heard Bucky growl in his throat, then the sound of him unbuckling and removing his belt. Soon after you felt him behind you, his cock pressing against your entrance as his hand came down hard against your backside. 

"That's for showing up and causing trouble in my bar," he said, bending over you nipping sharply at your shoulder. 

You moaned loudly pushing back against him. "More, please."

His fingers twisted in your hair, his lips brushing your ear. "Begging already, baby? We've only just begun."

He stood back up, his hand cracking across your other ass cheek making you shiver and cry out. He grinned broadly. "You like getting spanked, sweetheart? Is that what you came here for?"

You shook your head no, earning another slap to your ass. "Use your words."

"N-no. Not why I came here," you gasped.

"Hmmm. Here to get fucked really good then? Huh? To get fucked better than you ever have before?" He teased the tip of his cock against your entrance as he spoke.

You quivered with excitement, nodding your head. Another slap to your ass. "Yes!"

Bucky chuckled, hands rubbing over your stinging backside. "Yes, what, doll?"

"Yes. I- I want you to fuck me. Wr-wreck me."

Bucky growled, his hands gripping your hips and with one solid thrust, he was buried inside you. "Oh, fuck. You're so tight and wet."

He didn't move immediately, and you wiggled your hips as you squeezed your walls around him. Two more smacks, one to each cheek. Then he was pulling out of you just to slam back in, setting a brutal pace. 

You were a mess, Bucky loving the lewd sounds slipping from your lips. He grabbed your arms, pulling you up so your back was against his chest. One of his hands squeezed your breast as the other wrapped around your throat, putting the tiniest bit of pressure.

You moaned slowly, enjoying the feel of his fingers pressing against your neck. He nipped hard at your shoulder as he continued fucking into you, his cock grazing your g-spot pushing you over the edge.

Bucky nuzzled your neck. "You enjoyed that didn't you, doll?" He let go of you, your hands landing flat on the desk keeping you from face planting. You whined as you felt him pull out of you. He chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm right here." 

His hand caressed down the back of your leg as he bent down and picked up his discarded belt. He caught your smirk when he looked up catching you watching him. He pushed you back down on the desk, both of you groaning as he slid easily back inside of you.

Using the end without the buckle, he slapped it against your ass, relishing the gasp that escaped you as he felt you squeezing around him. "Feel so good, baby. Wanna try something. You trust me?"

You bit your lip, glancing back at him then nodding. He pulled you back up from the desk, arm wrapped around your waist, his hand on your chin as he kissed you. He held up the belt, then releasing you placed the belt around your neck, holding the ends together with one hand at your back.

You moaned leaning over the desk, your hands holding you up, the belt just tight enough across your throat, not so much that oxygen was completely cut off but enough to have you gasping as Bucky began thrusting hard and fast holding the belt in place, the fingers of his other hand rubbing your clit. You were soon rushing toward another orgasm, gasping as the belt tightened just a bit more as Bucky chased his own orgasm. 

You felt the belt slacken as you let yourself lay across the desk. Bucky pulled the belt away, then began placing kissing along your spine, brushing your hair out of the way to kiss your neck. "You alright, doll?" he asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

When you didn't answer he pulled you up and into his arms carrying you over to the couch that was in his office. He sat down with you in his lap, brushing your hair away from your face. "Baby?"

You sighed contentedly, snuggling against his chest. "I'm fine, Bucky. I promise. Just blissed out at the moment."

Bucky smiled placing a soft kiss to your lips. "I was afraid I went to hard on you. I know that was something new."

You lazily raised a hand to caress his bearded jaw. "No, it wasn't too much. Besides we had discussed doing that."

You kissed him softly then giggled. "Do you think they heard that?" you asked, thinking about the bar patrons downstairs.

A laugh rumbled in Bucky's chest. "Nah. I told Steve when you showed up, that he should get everyone including himself out of here once I brought you up here."

You laughed loudly thinking of how Steve's face was probably beet red when Bucky told him that. "Oh, poor Steve."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Steve's fine. I'm pretty sure he is less than innocent since he started dating Nat."

"You have a point," you said, kissing him then standing up to gather your clothes.

Bucky watched your every move, his eyes darkening as you started to get dressed. "And where do you think you're going?"

You zipped up your skirt as you walked back over to him, bending down to kiss him. "I gotta get home. My husband will be expecting his dinner when he gets home from work."

Bucky grabbed you, pulling you down so you were straddling his lap. "I think your husband will be fine stopping to get food on the way home. You did win fifty bucks after all. Besides he's not finished with you yet," he growled as his hands slid around to unzip your skirt once more.


End file.
